The Chosen One
by Aryana75
Summary: Eva Ozera had a normal childhood, never knowing who she really was and what she was capable of until she met Rose and Lissa while they were on the run. She was taken to the Academy with them and there she learned the truth about her father and his past, she learned who she really was, experienced new things and new relationships. (18 scenes are to come in the next chapters)


Hi everyone, I am very new to writing so please be gentle and I hope you enjoy.

(you're probably going to notice after reading this, but English is not my first language)

For those of you who like Dimitri and Rose paired together, this isn't going to be one of those fics, this is going to be about an anonymous reader (i.e you), rose and every other character will be in this story but I've changed a lot of the details.

Also when we get further in the story, there will be sex scenes and probably a lot of them, obviously this is rated M but just making sure.

This story is not going to be matching every detail in the books so please do not complain about that, I'm basically using the characters to get used to writing, if you don't like the story you can let me know why not or stop reading, there are better ones out there for sure.

And lastly, I too hate it when writers leave super long notes so this will be the first and last time I will post a note this long. And just a heads up this is mostly based on the movie and a little on the books and I will be adding a few characters to this story that is 100% made up of my imagination. And in my story, they were found a little later so they're 18, not 17

I have no idea how I ended up here, one minute I was living a normal life and the next I met Rose and Lissa. Ever since they showed up, things started to go downhill from there and now I was being manhandled by one of the biggest men I've seen in my entire life because I was trying to help Lissa and rose escape. I met them in the gym that I worked at as a personal trainer and self-defense teacher, Rose was trying and failing at teaching Lissa some self-defence so I decided to help Lissa. We became close friends and that meant a lot to me because I never had a lot of friends due to my parents moving a lot. Lisa told me that they ran away from home, they never gave me a valid reason but I didn't want to question it. It was a few hours ago that Rose called me and asked for my help, she said she needs help to get Lissa to safety, I just assumed that people were after them again and she needed my help to pack but when I got to the apartment and heard about her plans I started questioning things, but it was already too late. The plan was going pretty well until this giant grabbed Rose and someone else grabbed Lissa. I don't know what took over me but I suddenly started running towards Lissa, I grabbed the guy that was holding her and I started punching him and kneeing him in the stomach until he hit the ground. I grabbed Lissa before another one of the people dressed in black could get a hold of her. I knew Rose could handle herself or so I thought before she hit the ground with the giant standing above her. I ran towards him and my speed helped me jump higher so my foot could reach his neck and I kicked him hard and he took a step back from the blow but other than that he looked completely fine… What the actual FUCK?! Is he even human?

"What are you?" I whispered more to myself before I put up my guard again and charged at him, I lasted for about 3 minutes which seemed more like days to me, before I landed on my back with him on top of me, I probably had bruises forming already.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked me with a thick Russian accent, holy hell his voice is deep.

"Hey, rose? Didn't you have a thing for sexy Russian gods? I think I found one for you" I say while turning my head to look at rose " but the downside is that he's not much of a gentleman, I mean come on, you're not gonna buy me dinner first?"

"Eva!" Lissa scolded me and rose just laughed, really hard.

"Who are you and what are you doing with the princess?" what now? Doing what with who? I'm pretty sure he could see the wheels turning in my eyes, I probably looked confused as fuck.

"So this is what you were hiding from me? Are you a princess Lissa? That's not so bad I called you princess anyways"

"Hey! Why would you just assume she's the princess?" rose crosses her arms looking offended

"sweetheart, have you ever seen yourself eat? You and me both? You don't have a princess bone in that body. Also could you please get off of me? No offense to you or your weight, but man what have you been eating? Did puberty hit you when you were like 12?"

"This is the last time I will ask you nicely, who are you and what are you doing here?" I looked at him for a few seconds, I was deciding if I should tell him my true name or lie about it.

" Eva, Eva… Ozera, and my parents and I moved here about a year ago and I met the princess and that creature at school"

"OZERA?!" Lissa, Rose, The guy on top of me and 2 other people asked at the same time

"I thought your last name was Yilmaz? That's what you put on all of your sheets and books" Lisa says sounding confused

"Yeah my dad insists on me using my mom's last name, he says it's safer, for who or for what I don't know "

"Do you think it's just a coincidence?" one of the women that were wearing black asked the guy on top of me

"No" he looked at me for a good minute " she's a dhampir," he says and gets off of me, and grabs me by the arm and lifts me off the ground

"No way!" rose says " How did I not see it before, he is so right!"

"Are you sure?" Lissa asks

"Guardian Belikov, are you sure?" the girl asks again

"Yes, I'm sure. We need to get her back to the academy, they can run tests there to make sure but I'm positive"

"Whoa, everybody slow down, I'm a what now? And what do you mean you're taking me back to the Academy? If my dad even finds out I'm here he will kill you first and he'll kill me next!"

"You don't know anything about dhampirs or the moroi?" he asks me looking somewhat shocked and all I can do is shake my head no, he looks in my eyes for a few seconds and nods his head.

"Are you sure it's not just a common last name?" the girl asks again, god she is annoying

"Her eyes don't lie, I can see the Ozera signature color in them," Belikov says

"Can somebody tell me what's going on? What do you mean my eyes don't lie?" I breathe in " okay you know what I don't even care, I'm leaving now, call me if you need anything? Looks like they know princess and they want her back, you can stay with me if you want"

"Dhampir belong in the academy alongside moroi, they need to be trained," Belikov says

"I have no idea what any of that means but I'll take it as a no, she can't stay here, so are you guys going to be okay?" I ask rose ignoring him and she doesn't say anything but just looks behind me, I turn around to look at him looking down at me with a glare.

"What? Can't you see I'm saying goodbye, geez you have no manners" I say rolling my eyes

"You don't need to say goodbye because you will also be going to the academy, we need to identify you and make sure you didn't do any harm to the princess and if you are a dhampir you have to stay in the academy and graduate"

"I've already graduated, and I can't just leave! What about my classes and my shifts at the hospital? Are you crazy? And I did no harm to the princess if anything I did her and her closet some good"

"Hey! My closet was just fine" Lissa say crossing her arms like the princess that she always was in my eyes and now she's an actual princess

"No it wasn't" Rose and I both said at the same time and Lissa just rolls her eyes in response. I felt Belikov's hand on my back pushing me towards one of the big black SUV's as I tried my best to stop him.

"Hey, Hey, hey!" I turned around and looked at him " what do you think you're doing? I said I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me" he looked down at me for a few seconds before he just walked close to me and picked me off the ground like a sack of potatoes and threw me over his shoulder, he walked over to the car and planted me in the front seat, seconds later Lissa and Rose we're guided to the back seats of the car by the girl and the guy that I beat the crap out of, I'm surprised he can still walk straight. I started to take in my surroundings, I need to get out of here and I need to do it fast before the giant can catch me again, he was crossing the car to get to the driver's seat, I let him get as close to the driver's door before I opened my door and started running as fast as I could, I didn't turn around to see if anyone was following me and kept running, but the next second I was lying face down on the hard concrete floor with Belikov on top of me.

"You need to stop running, I'm not going to harm you, I'm just following procedure"

" . .NOW" is all I said, after a few seconds he got up and gently grabbed my shoulders and guided me towards the car.

"Can I at least call my dad and let him know you're kidnapping me?"

"I am not kidnapping you, you belong in the academy, you have a gift, most trained dhampirs your age aren't half as good as you are" he didn't look like the type to give out meaningless compliments or compliments in general, he looked like he regretted saying those words the second they came out of his mouth.

"So… that's a no on that call?" I said ignoring what he said

"You will be able to contact your father when we arrive at the Academy, I'm sure they would want to meet "

"He's going to kill me," I said more to myself "Hey I have an idea! Why don't you kill me and save my dad the time and effort? Sounds like a good idea right?" he looked confused but he let it slide, not much of a talker I guess. He opened the door for me and me being as short I am, I had to do a little jump and climb the seat to get on top of it which when I noticed I had blood running down my thigh, most have happened when I hit the ground. This time he buckled me in and locked my door before walking over to his seat. My leg was starting to hurt more by the second but I've always had a high pain tolerance, the bleeding was getting worse and I was afraid of ruining the seats of the car.

"Lissa give me your jacket please?" I asked with my famous puppy dog eyes, she took off her jacket and gave it to me " thanks babe" i said and unbuckled myself and put the jacket underneath my leg and tied the sleeves above the cut to stop the bleeding or at least slow it down before I could get something to clean it up with.

"OH MY GOD!" Lissa says sounding freaked out "you're bleeding! What happened?" she asks trying to get a better look but rose stops her

"Chill, she's a tough cookie," Rose says but I can still see the worry in her eyes, I give her my signature smirk and she smirks back, I can feel Belikovs eyes on me but I decide to ignore it.

"So Princess, what country are you from? And are you gonna remember me when you become queen? In my opinion, you should because I totally upgraded you"

"I'm from here Eva, I'm sure you will learn all about it when we get back to the Academy, but please don't hate me after," she said looking sad

"What? Why would I be mad at you? So you're a princess, it's not like you chose that life"

After what seems like hours he stops the car and tells us to stay inside the car, he and all the other people dressed in black got out of the car. I waited a few seconds but I couldn't wait any longer, I got out of the car but before I shut the door I told ROse to stay in the car with Lissa.

I couldn't see Belikov or any of the other ones around and this place was giving me the creeps. I turn around when I hear a sound behind me only to find rose behind me.

"What the hell Rose? I told you to stay in the car with Lissa" I whisper yell

"Geez sorry for being worried about you, you've been out for a while and I just wanted to check on you" I look at her and nod

"Okay I'm safe as you can see, please go back to Lissa and don't leave her alone again"

"Let's just go back to the car and wait for them"

"I'll be there in a few minutes if I don't find the giant," I say with a smirk and she laughs

I continued walking up the path but I heard Rose scream and ran towards her, something was about to bite her and I've never seen anything like it, I ran towards rose pushing her out of the way before the thing could get its teeth on her, I tried fighting it but anything I did didn't seem to harm it, I quickly pulled out my knife that I carried on the side of my shoes and stabbed the thing with it right in the chest but the thing started moving like nothing happened, what the hell is this thing? It grabbed me and was about to bite me when someone grabbed me and pulled me back and stabbed it with a shiny pointy thing, and this time unlike last time it fell to the ground and stopped moving. I sat down on the ground, my legs not being able to handle my weight anymore, I was losing even more blood now and felt like I was about to pass out. Belikov kneeled beside me, so he's the one who saved my ass, great now he's gonna rub it in my face.

"Are you okay? You're losing a lot of blood, we need to get you to the Academy, I'm going to lift you and it might hurt a bit but just hold on" wow, well that's not what I was expecting at all

"That's it? You're not gonna yell at me for coming out of the car or rub it in my face that you saved me?" I ask looking up at him as he gathers me in his arms bridal style, and pain rushes through my whole body

"That's it, just keep breathing" he soothes in my ear "Maybe I'll rub it your face later if I'm not too tired from saving you," he says with a smirk on his face

"Was that...was that humor? Oh my god! Everyone, I think he just cracked a joke, holy shit way to go, man didn't know you had it in you" I say sarcastically and get comfortable in his hold. When we get to the car he slowly lowers me into the seat and gently move my leg up and puts it on the dashboard and he ties Lissa's jacket that I left in the car, tightly above the wound.

"Fuck! That hurts like a bitch" I said while getting a closer look at the cut and that's when I noticed something shining in the light "Oh fuck, I think there's a piece of glass stuck in there" he looked closer and nodded

"Yeah look like a big piece, we'll get you to a doctor as soon as we get on campus, it won't be more than 20 minutes"

"Okay" is all I have to say, I feel really tired and cold all of a sudden, I can't seem to keep my eyes open any longer.

"Hey, don't sleep, you have to keep awake," he says looking at me

"Is she going to be okay?" Lissa asks him

"Yes princess, she will be fine, dhampir heal fast" she nods but still looks at me with worry in her eyes, she looks at Rose ad they look like they're communicating silently and rose shakes her head no at Lissa.

"Is anyone going to tell me what that was back there? And why was it trying to bite Rose and I? Or why I couldn't even leave a dent on it, not even with a knife to the heart?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest, they all look at me at the same time and look away

"They're very dangerous and they can only be killed with a silver stake to the heart, that's all I can tell you for now"

"What do you mean? Can't it die anyway else? how ? is it not human? How is that even possible?"

"I think it's best if you wait to get into the Academy first, they can help you understand" I couldn't focus, I knew I wanted to disagree and demand that he tells me what the hell is going on but it's like my body was protesting, I couldn't feel my feet anymore, it was getting colder and colder by the minute, I could feel my heartbeat dropping and my vision started to blur, the last thing I heard was Belikov calling my name and Rose trying to calm Lissa down.


End file.
